Life as an Autodragon
by Blizzardstorm21
Summary: Follow the life of Blizzardstorm an Autodragon living in the high mountains. As she learns to be a she-dragon playing, hunting, and of course the reality of the occasional fight with the Deceptidragons.


Seaspray lay down at the mouth of his cave he watched as the sun made the last of its decent into the horizon and the autodragon land was filled with light from the stars and moon that filled the sky. He paced back and forth waiting, watching, and listening. He needed to protect his cave now more than ever. He watched as some of the other autodragons coming out to admire the clear night.

Because of the threat of the Deceptadragons, there had to be Sentries on watch all the time. They traded shifts throughout the day, one such took place right when the sun went away and the sky was beginning to be filled with stars. The sentries flew into the air and took their places on the top of the mountainous areas to trade with day guards. He watched as his Brother Bulkhead took the highest point on the mountain. Bulkhead was born in the same clutch as him although if any dragon had seen them side by side you wouldn't be able to see the resemblance.

His sire was a Mountain dragon, layered with heavy armor. His carrier was a water dragon. Sleek with large wings. The wingspan itself was at least one and half times their body weight. Seaspray was part mountain part water. He chose to stay in the mountains even though he resembled his carrier. Bulkhead was, well, bulky, with armor think and battle ready. He was a dark green on top while his underbelly was a lighter green. Seaspray was a dark blue color with almost a sky blue for his underbelly. He had spikes all along his head and at the base of his neck it grew into a fin that traveled from the base of the neck all the way to the base of his tail. At the tip of his tail he had two spikes that were curved when frightened or threatened they would extend outward creating a lethal armor.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud cry of pain. His nervousness grew even more. His mate Fireflight was in labor, about to lay their eggs. This was their first clutch and the worry was showing clearly on the soon to be Sires face. He looked up and saw Bulkhead looking down at him. Bulkhead smiled at him and looked behind him. He disappeared for a few seconds when their was another dragon that came to take his place. He saw him walk to the edge jump and spread his wings catching the soft breeze in his wings to glide down easily. He landed next to seaspray at the entrance to the cave.

"I suppose it's getting close now." Said Bulkhead.

"Yes. She went into full labor about 2 hours ago." Seaspray said worriedly looking into the cave.

"Any Siting of the deceptidragons?" asked Seaspray.

"Thankfully no, and I hope that none of them show their ugly muzzles." He spat out growling.

A moan then filled the cave.

"Spray she needs you, why don't you go I'll keep watch at the front and I'll sound the alarm if anything." He said motioning toward the cave.

Seaspray looked at Bulkhead and smiled

"Thank you Bulk." He said playfully hitting his tail against his head.

"Oh hey and by the way you do know that if all goes well you will be an uncle very soon." He said smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry about it. Hey as payment you can now name one of the little tykes after me." He said puffing out his chest.

"Primus Help us all." He said as they laughed as seaspray walked inside.

He continued through the tunnel before it opened up into a large area. There in the middle of the room was his mate, Fireflight. Panting hard as the pains racked her body. Seaspray rumbled in concern, and nuzzled her head ever so gently. She nuzzled back weakly. He layed down beside her putting his head at the base of her neck where it met her backbone. Her muscles were very tense he began to massage her back gently helping her to try and relax. She ground her teeth and leaned into her mate.

"I knew it was going to hurt but I wasn't sure it was going to be this bad."

Seaspray continued to rub against her back and neck.

Before long Fireflight was in the middle of the cave her tail and neck were wrapped around four eggs. Seasray looked at them in awe.

Seaspray grabbed some more twigs and leaves from the cover and gave them to her mate. She moved it around making a nest for them.

"They're beautiful." Said Fireflight, looking toward seaspray.

"'Just like their mother." He said muzzling her neck and took in her form. She unlike him was a mountain dragon armored with plating and beautiful than any other dragon then he had ever seen.

Seaspray layed down in the back of her and layed his head by hers, he fell asleep having dreams of him and four soon to be hatchlings.


End file.
